


Date Night: Time Lord Style中文翻译

by estelzxr



Series: 10/11 Drabbles 中文翻译 [4]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Date Night, Established Relationship, M/M, RMS Titanic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelzxr/pseuds/estelzxr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>十一知道如何挑选约会地点</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night: Time Lord Style中文翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Date Night: Time Lord Style](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517486) by [lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion). 



> 有人应该把十和十一做Jack&Rose拥抱的场景拍下来，“十一，我在飞！”（好吧，那很糟糕）

十一双手蒙住十的眼睛，在他身后指挥道：“好了，只要再走几步…”  
两人又走了3步，随后十的腰抵在了栏杆上。  
他们能够听到大海的咆哮，感受到阳光的照耀，不过十对于他们在哪里却是两眼一抹黑。十一说过这是一个惊喜。  
十一移开了手，激动地宣布：“好啦，现在睁开眼睛吧！”  
在十瞪大眼睛环顾四周的之前，十一便听到了十的喘息声。  
“我们在哪里？”十问道，对于这个问题，十一只是微笑着指了指自己身后。  
十抬起头看到了那些烟囱，接着他的下巴掉了下来，他重新看向十一。  
“你不是吧”高些的那个边说边四处闲逛，满怀敬畏地看着眼前的一切。  
“那个…沉没是个时间定点，不过…这是第一晚，所以…”  
十一吞吞吐吐地说，不确定另一个自己对于无法改变任何事感觉如何。  
“不过我们…我们还是能够找些乐子的，对么？”十用狗狗眼看着年长的博士，然后十一笑了起来。  
“当然了！毕竟这是我们的约会之夜嘛！现在让我们去三等舱看看吧，我听说那里的派对更有趣”，十一边解释边抓着十的袖子往前走：“真不幸，你得自己带香蕉了。”  
十摸了摸下巴靠向他的男友，在其耳畔低语：“我早已自己带了香蕉，而且它已经为你剥好了，亲爱的。”  
“现-现在这简直太可怕了！这可是1912年，你再含蓄一点也不为过。”十一结结巴巴地说，当他半拉半拖着十从桌子之间走过的时候，脸上的红晕清晰可见。  
于是十放声大笑。


End file.
